It was Worth the wait
by gillian dana
Summary: Mulder proposes to Scully!


**Mrs. Dana Mulder???**

**Please read and REVIEW!!!**

**Mulder and Scully have now been going out for a year and they were indeed madly in love with eachother which is why for their first year anniversary Mulder decided to book a cruise for him and the love of his life, little did Scully know that this would be a trip she would never forget. Mulder was planning on proposing to Scully while on he cruise whch is exactly why Mrs. Scully, Charlie and family, Bill and Family, Skinner, John and Monica were coming along aswell but Scully would not know that until the night of the proposal. It was the day they would be leaving for the cruise and Mulder spent the night at Scully's to make it less dfficult for them when they leave. He got up about half an hour early to call everybody to have them go early so that Scully would not see them. Now it was time to wake Scully.**

**Mulder:" Baby you need to get up."**

**He starts stroking her hair.**

**Scully:" Tell me again why were going on this cruise again?"**

**Mulder:" To celebrate us and our realtionship."**

**Scully:" Please tell me it does not go along the Devils Triangle because from what you told me I dont want to go back to 1930's and I dont want Nazi's going after me."**

**He could not help but laugh.**

**Mulder:" Trust me thats not going to happen. Do you trust me?"**

**Scully:" With all my heart."**

**Scully finaly gts up and as she is getting dressed Mulder tells her about a fancy dinner the ship is going to have that evening. When she had gotten ready Mulder could not believe his eyes. He could not believe that there stood before himthe love of his life, his angel in a beautiful red strapless dress with small white heels.**

**Scully:" Mulder lets go."**

**Mulder:" Wow Scully for a minute there I thought you stopped time."**

**Scully:" You really know how to charm a girl dont you Mulder."**

**Mulder:" I got you didn't I."**

**She gave him the "eyebrow" but then she just smiled. After that they finally got their bags and headed out the door.**

**They finally checked in without Scully seeing anybody. They unpacked and made them selves comfortable before they knew it, it was 5:30 and dinner as at seven. Scully let Mulder go first while she walked back and fourth around the room so she could feel more comfortable in her heels. Mulder came out and practically shoved Scully in the bathroom so he could change into his tuxedo. After he changed he went through his bags pockets to find the little box that held the engament ring he had for Scully. In the ring he inscribed " It was worth the wait. I love you, Fox." He put the ring away and called upeveryone and old them to be o time for dinner. Suddenly he heard her coming out of the bathroom so he put the ring away and he just sat o the bed as if nothing was going on. She came out with a towel wrapp around her and as much as he would love to be with her at that moment they really needed to hurry up. She headed straight for the closet and she took out her black cocktail dress. She slipped it on and she had Mulder zip it up for her. She put on her makeup and by the time she was done he could not believe how beautiful she looked. They left the room and they headed straight for the dinning room.**

**As soon as they entered the dining room Mulder had spotted Monica and John but before Scully could see them they held their menu's in front of their faces. They were seatd at their table which luckly was only for two. They enjoyed eachothers conversation and their dinner then everyone started leaving except those special guests. Just as they started leaving the band started playing at Mulder's scheduled request " Beyond the sea."**

**Scully:" Mulder I know everyones leaving but please dance with me. I love this song."**

**Mulder accepts and he gets up and extends his hand out to her ( Post modern promethius) and he leads her onto the dance floor.**

**Both look into eachothers with such love and devotion. Suddenly Mulder begins his proposal as they dance.**

**Mulder:" You know Dana I really love you. I have loved you since the moment I saw you. When we firs met you took my breath away and we've been together for six years and you still take my breath away. I almost lost you last year and because I gave you a cure you are here today but I must admit I would be a sad, lonely and lost man if I had lost you, but I'm glad I didn't. You have truly brightened up my life. You are the reason I wake up every morning. You are my sunshine, my friend, my constant, my touchstone, my lover and my soul mate. With all this off my chest I have something to ask you..**

**Mulder gets down on one knee and he gets the box out of his pockets and he opens it up exposing the ring. By this time Scully has tears one right after another streaming down her face.**

**Mulder:" Dana Katherine Scully will you mary me?"**

**Scully:" Yes! Yes Fox Mulder I will marry you!"**

**Mulder got up and placed the ring on Scully's finger and she jumped in his arms.**

**All of the sudden cheers and clapping were heard.**

**Scully:" Mulder who is that?"**

**Mulder:" Well right there is your mother and at that table are your brothers and their families, over there is John and Monica oh and right next to them is Skinner.**

**Mulder:" surprise!"**

**Scully:" Mulder! Oh my God! I cant believe this!"**

**Everyone gathered around them and congratulated them on their engagement. **

**The End!**

**Please REVIEW!!!**


End file.
